


Don’t swing and scroll

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Short, Silly, dont web and text, from a prompt on Facebook, peter needs to stop watching tiktoks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: This is a cute bit of fluff I wrote after seeing a prompt on Facebook about how Peter would rather lie and say he got punched in the face than say he smacked into a building texting and swinging.Peter is a legal adult
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Kudos: 82





	Don’t swing and scroll

“You did it again, didn’t ya Petey?” Came a snicker from behind the 19 yr old standing in front of the bathroom mirror, totally absorbed in the darkening bruise on his forehead, trying in vain to hide it with his hair fringe.

“GAH! Wade don’t sneak up on me I’ll web you on accident!” Peter Parker whined, he turned around and leaned against the pedestal sink, wishing he could hide his forehead without being obscenely obvious.

“You were texting and swinging again?” Wade clucked his tongue at the young hero, moving forward and boxing him in. Peter blushed. “Don’t deny it, Petey-Pat. I know a guilty conscience when I seeeee one. You didn’t listen to Daddy Stark-bucks did you?” 

Peter blushed darker and let Wade into his personal space, hiding his face in the older man’s neck.

“He’s gonna lecture me again... I was just trying to watch TikToks... I know it was stupid...” Peter mumbled dejectedly. “Think he’ll believe me if I tell him someone punched me?”

Wade cackled a bit but ran a soothing hand up and down Peter’s spine as the 19 yr old wrapped his arms around Wade’s torso. Wade threw his other arm around his shoulders.

“No chance in hell baby. No chance in hell.” He took the hand off Peter’s back and tilted the younger man’s face up to meet his. Wade snickered a bit at the put out look on Peter’s face as he pressed a kiss to his pouting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer to marvel characters and plot lines. I do not own these characters


End file.
